


I Put (several) Drabbles On You

by dr34m3rgurl



Series: The Awesome Adventures of an OC [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr34m3rgurl/pseuds/dr34m3rgurl
Summary: Drabbles written to expand the universe of I Put A Spell on You, written by the lovely AkaraSoma, written with permission and endorsements, giving some more depth to the plot, the side characters, and much beloved main characters. Need a little fix while you're waiting for the next chapter? You've come to the right place.





	1. Parental Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaraSoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaraSoma/gifts).



“I'll get you your first starter, Gramps'll help of course but _I'll_ be the one getting the pokemon.”

“And if they don't want to be trainers?”

Blue made a face, the one that said he was about to argue, but quickly thought better of it, instead choosing to press his cheek against Hazel's stomach again and continue with his baby talk.

“You have pokemon and you're not a trainer. They could always use a friend.”

_He's got you there._

Hazel giggled, leaning back to rest her head on the back of the couch the three of them currently shared.

“If we get anymore pokemon in this house we'll need a ranch bigger than Akara's.”

“That's the exact opposite of a problem. More the merrier, I say.”

Blue quirked his eyebrow with a suggestive grin on his face, nodding his head at Hazel.

“Oh no, nope, nuh-uh I'm not up for more after this thank you.” Hazel promptly shoved Blue off of her belly bump, and onto the floor. He laughed none the less, easily kicking back and relaxing against the rug. “These two have already given me hell. Mostly on my internal organs and my bladder mind you. If I had an inkling that almost everything in my life would come in twos I would have waited so much longer than I did.”

Red scooped her head up in both hands, giving her a look of his own.

“Okay, fine, I wouldn't have. But I would have given you both a hellova lot more trouble to start off with, I swear.”

He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head, then made himself comfortable in the couch again, this time with Hazel resting against his shoulder.

“Ah, that would have been a sight. What could have possibly been more trouble than an unprepared, unqualified non-trainer scaling Mount Silver by herself with just two pokemon to her name?”

“Hey, Lollipop helped!”

“Helped you fly over security.”

“Still helped.”

Blue dropped himself back onto the couch, nose pressed to Hazel's stomach again.

“What a terrible example you've set for them, to what ends will they go for their own soul mates then?”

“Here I thought it'd be terribly romantic.”

_No need to worry about that just yet._

“Eh? What no soul mate talk?” Blue's expression turned an overly dramatic shade of offended, hand even fluttering up to rest against his temple. “Whatever shall I for story time then? That one just so happens to be my favorite!”

Red rolled his eyes, reaching around Hazel to flick him in the head, then let his arm settle around her shoulders.

“I'll just tell you two now then, since number two Daddy over there's gonna throw a fit- ow Red not in the ear!” Red snickered quietly to himself, Blue simply snorted and adjusted until he was more comfortable, with his head resting in Hazel's lap.

“It all starts many years ago, kiddos, long before I was a kid, long before my gramps was a kid, before his gramps was a kid. This is the stuff of fairy tales, my little pidoves. Where Soul Mates got their start.”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the Soul Mark's origins.

Once upon a time, war tore a long forgotten nation in half and pitted neighbor against neighbor, friend against friend, brother against brother, and parent against child. No one was spared from the calamity man had created, every guardian pokemon man had come to worship seemed to abandon them for their folly, leaving them to their own self-destruction.

_Little bit of a violent start for a children's fairy tale, don't you think Blue?_

_Shh! Don't throw me off my groove, I'm just getting into it!_

Days turned into weeks, months to years, with no end in sight for the either side. In despiration, many turned to the wild and nigh untamable pokemon that roamed the wilds, capturing them in crude and primitive containers that would come to be the first pokeballs. This new angle merely brought more chaos to the war. 

No one remembered what they were fighting over anymore, merely that 'the others' had caused pain and loss to their own side. Fueled by vengeance and grief, the people were losing their faith in one another. The nation itself was on the verge of crumbling under it's own violent means.

_I swear if this doesn't have a happy ending, I will smack you._

_Hazel, love, please. No interruptions... Ow!_

A boy, no older than13 found himself alone in his decimated village. No longer a child but barely a man, he set out to seek not revenge or further suffering, but an answer to the long and tired war. He traveled far, barely escaping with his life on more than one occasion from the battles that popped up with no warning armed with only a little woobat. 

But the boy did not use his woobat to fight, the boy and his woobat were close, and were the first true partners to grace the world.

_So is this a story about pokemon or about soul mates?_

_You'd find out if you just listened!_

One day, the boy's luck ran out, finding himself caught in a massive battle with no escape in sight. The boy made his woobat flee to safety, sacrificing himself for his partner.

The boy awoke wrapped in warmth, his wounds bandaged and his woobat at his side. A girl appeared beside him, setting a tray beside him where he had slept. The girl was no older than himself, alone in the house where she tended to him.

“I was frightened you would never wake again, your lucky your friend found me.” She said, dressing his injuries. “Anyone else might have left you among the other fallen, just another casualty of the conflict.”

“Which side are you on?” The boy asked.

“Neither.” The girl replied, and they sat in silence for a long time until the girl had finished with his wounds.

The girl tended to the boy's recovery for weeks, and they found out they had been each born to opposite sides of the war, yet neither cared to further the hostilities. They forged a deep friendship, a deeper bond, and soon enough fell deeply in love.

_Love? They're practically children still!_

_Technicalities are the best way to be right. Hush!_

The boy and the girl knew they could not let anyone find out about their new found feelings for each other, as the threat of the boy's origins coming to light in the girl's homelands grew with each passing day.

“She spends far too long at home.” The villagers would say. “When she could be out benefiting our people!”

The two made a plan to run away together, far away from her village. Far away from his. Far away from the war torn nation where they could live in peace. They gathered supplies and tucked away rations, and with the dawn they would set out for a better future.

Before the sun rose, the girl was woken by the boy's woobat and brought before her people rioting outside her door, having discovered the boy while he picked berries during the night for their journey. She found him laying in the dirt, dead at their hands. She was beside him in an instant, tears falling onto her beloved face and cradling his head in her lap.

_Blue, she's crying._

_Shit, wait Hazle, love no shhhh, I'm not done I promise!_

“I have known love and you all have taken it from me.” She cried out to the people. “Yet I still would not wish this pain on anyone. I would wish you to known where your heart lies, to feel as they feel, and to love as I have loved.”

The people fell silent to her pleas at the heavens, and the heavens answered, not with a whisper but thunderous applause. They say Arceus itself descended and kissed the boy's mortal wounds away, bringing him back to life. Not only that, but granted her wish. 

Upon the back of her hand, Arceus pressed his nose and appeared the boys name as though written with his own hand. Upon the boy's shoulder he did the same, and the girls name appeared as though written by her own hand. 

A ripple passed through the space around the God-Pokemon, enveloping the whole world with the girls wish. The village people found names upon themselves, written in hands not of their own doing.

The war's efforts diminished quickly, as the owners of the names recognized the pain they were inflicting on their other halves, and before long love triumphed over grief. The war ended entirely, neighbors embraced, families reunited, and lovers found each other when they came of age from that day forward.

_Blue, she's still crying._

_Crap! But it was a happy ending, I swear!_

_Th-that's so sweeeeeeeet!_

_Heh, there there, love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, welcome to I Put (several) Drabbles on You, where I'll be your host! Feel free to ask for a wee drabble, I can't guarantee I'll write it for sure but if I like it enough I'll definitely put some work into it! I got another partway written up already, but I wanna do someone else's story before I post any more of Blue Red and Hazel. Maybe some of Eevee's story, we'll see!


End file.
